


A Deeper Understanding

by Aerilon452



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: A/U, F/M, More Sex, Odo and Kira being cute, Realizations, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: When hunger wakens, it's hard to keep it sated. Nerys has been noticing an increased desire for Odo that leads her to gain a deeper understanding of their relationship.
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Odo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	A Deeper Understanding

Kira was supposed to be working, reading reports, and running the station while Captain Sisko was meeting with Admiral Ross. However, she couldn’t stop thinking about what happened between her and Odo that morning. She woke up to him kissing her. He started at the inside of her ankle, moved up her calf, and lavished attention on the inside of her thigh…

“Nerys?”

Kira looked up at the sound of her name. Jadzia was staring at her, slightly annoyed. “What?”

“You haven’t heard a word I’ve said,” Jadzia accused her friend. 

Kira shook her head and said, “No, I haven’t. I was thinking about… something else.” Her face softened as she remembered the way Odo had taken such delight in making love to her that morning. No part of her had been left wanting for his attention. 

From the look on her face, Jadzia was intrigued about what that something could be. “And what was that?” she asked with a twinkle of naughtiness in her gaze. OPS was quiet, so they could afford a little time for girl talk.

Kira took a chance to look around before she even thought about telling Jadzia what happened no more than a few hour ago. Relieved that no one else seemed to be milling about, she turned back to her friend and said, “I was thinking about something Odo did this morning.” She couldn’t help the blush that crept up to color her cheeks. 

“Whatever it was, it must’ve been good…” Jadzia coaxed playfully.

Kira took a moment to smile, breathing out slowly from the memory of Odo’s lips moving up the inside of her thigh. His touch had been as light as a feather and burning with passion. In response, her thighs clenched, sending a pulse of pleasure racing through her. Keeping her voice low, she said, “He kissed me in a way I have never been kissed before.”

“That could mean anything,” Jadzia prodded, keeping her voice just as quiet. Pretty sure the first unbelievable kiss was the one Odo had given her on the Promenade in front of practically everyone.

“I woke up to the most sensuous kiss ever. Odo’s lips on the inside of my thigh,” Kira spoke low enough that Jadzia had to lean in a little bit. She had never moaned so much as she did when Odo used his mouth to make love to her. The way his tongue moved, causing the pleasure to build… Kira wanted to moan now thinking about it. 

“Oh,” Jadzia mouthed. She knew where this was going. 

“It was unlike anything I’ve ever experienced,” Kira admitted. 

“No one’s ever done that for you before?” Jadzia asked, slightly shocked.

“No,” Kira admitted and shook her head.

“Guess all those romance novels he read paid off,” Jadzia commented, smirking wryly at her friend. 

Before Nerys could reply, she spotted Odo stepping out of the turbo lift. Automatically, her demeanor changed. Her body warmed, remembering the feel of him against her that morning. The simmering desire she had been teasing all morning flared to life the closer he came to the center control table. It wouldn’t have been apparent to others, but she could see the wicked gleam in his eyes. Odo was up to something. 

Since waking her up that morning, Odo couldn’t shake the taste of her dancing on his tongue – the spice that belonged to his Nerys. His body craved her as if he were dying of hunger and she was all the sustenance he needed to keep on living. From years of practice, he knew how to keep his face from displaying what he was thinking. Commander Dax was avidly watching them. “Major,” he greeted in his usual professional rumble. 

“Constable,” Kira replied, offering him a smile, like she always did. “If you’re here to talk with the Captain, he’s in a meeting with Admiral Ross,” she informed him in what she thought was professional tone. 

“I see,” Odo said with a nod and crossed his arms. Leaning his hip again the edge of the console, he proposed, “Perhaps, I could borrow some of your time to go over some interesting items I found during a random inspection.”

Kira made a show of checking the time and then replied, “It’s close to lunch, I think they can manage without me for a little while.” She had caught that look in his eyes that made her mouth run dry. It was a miracle she didn’t blush right then and there.

Jadzia giggled, “Oh, you two are so adorable.” 

Kira got up, smirking at her best friend. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said as innocently as she could. There was a noticeable lightness to her step when she followed Odo over to the turbo lift. 

The moment they were out of sight, Odo backed Nerys up against the lift railing, keeping her pinned with the intensity of his gaze. “I’ve been thinking about you all morning,” he growled sensually. Now that they were together, it was impossible not to want her.

Kira placed her hands on Odo’s chest, running them up to drape her arms over his shoulders. She pulled him close, careful not to muss the hair at the nape of his neck. “I’ve been thinking about you too,” she replied, smirking. “More importantly, I’ve been thinking about this morning, and…” He didn’t give her a chance to finish talking. His lips claimed hers, setting the fires of desire free inside her.

Odo gripped her hips, pulling her lower body against his, letting her feel the evidence of his hunger for her. If he thought he had the time, he would have her right there in the turbo lift. It took all he had to pull back from her; his body demanded to be joined to her.

“Why’d you stop?” Kira asked, surprised that she could even for a coherent question.

Odo chuckled. “Look where we are, Nerys,” he said softly. Gently, he leaned in and kissed the ridges on her nose.

“That’s part of the fun,” Nerys said, angling her head to continue kissing him.

Odo leaned back further, and stated, “You’ve been friends with Dax too long.” He’d told her that on more than one occasion, so she knew he was only joking with her.

Okay, Kira was going to change tact. “After everything we’ve survived, don’t we deserve to live a little?”

“By making love in a turbo lift?” Odo harrumphed in his usual manner.

Kira smiled and nodded at him.

Odo was intrigued by the idea of living in the moment, of the risk that came with nearly being caught in a compromising situation. If anyone could talk him into taking a risk, it was the woman in his arms. “I have somewhere in mind,” he said moments before kissing her again.

The lift deposited them on the Promenade, together Kira and Odo walked towards the security office like they had hundreds of times before. To others, it was a normal day on the station. When the doors of the security office closed, Odo guided Kira to the back. The cells were empty, and his deputies were all out on patrol. Further through the office, there was an unused room where he used to regenerate in his bucket. 

Kira looked around the small room that was barely big enough for two people. She shifted, putting her back against the rear wall. Nerys was about to ask a question when she noticed Odo’s hand had secured the door lock. Her heart skipped a beat when he come closer to her. “I almost forgot this place was here,” she muttered.

“Public enough to suit your need for danger and private enough for me to have you all to myself,” Odo rumbled as he unhooked her belt, pulling it from her body to drop to the deck. His hands went to her hips again, pulling her in against him as his mouth sought hers. He kissed her deeply, relishing the way she moaned into him until he felt it deep inside his being.

Nerys brought her arms up, draping them over his shoulders once again. Odo leaned over her, slipping his hands to the back of her thighs. Effortlessly, he lifted her making her gasp. It quickly changed to a moan when he pinned her to the wall. She always forgot how strong he was. Secure in the knowledge that he would hold her, she wrapped her legs around him, and worked to toe off her boots. They hit the deck with a thump.

Odo ravished her mouth, drinking down her moans, letting them echo inside him. He had to get her out of her uniform. Setting her on the deck, he growled, “Turn around.” He felt her shiver at his words moments before she placed her back to his chest. Angling his head to the left, he nipped the edge of her ear. Kira gasped loudly. His hands didn’t remain idle. Odo took the small tongue of the zipper on the back of her uniform and pulled it down slowly. The hiss was so loud in the small space it drowned out her small shuddering gasps.

Nerys had her palms pressed the bulkhead, trying to slow her breathing. The skintight uniform parted at the back of her neck only to be replaced by Odo’s lips. He followed the path of the zipper, kissing each inch of her skin as it was revealed. She could only press her forehead to the cold metal wall. All too soon, though, he stopped at the small of her back. Kira bit her bottom lips, moaning. Every muscle in her body was tense, demanding sensual release. 

Odo slid his hands through the opening of her uniform, letting them turn to his natural state. He felt every inch of her, the tiny hairs on her skin, the way her muscles trembled from his touch, and the way she sucked in a breath sharply, causing her ribs to expand against his liquid touch. Moving up, he cupped her breasts, and that’s when he stilled his movements. “If this is too much, tell me, and I’ll stop.” As always, he had to be aware of her limits. He couldn’t push her too far too fast.

Kira lowered her right hand to her chest. There, she felt him just beneath her uniform, shifting, making her body burn for him. “Don’t… stop…” she moaned, turning her head, searching for his lips. The moment they kissed, his hands moved, massaging her breasts, teasing her nipples. Kira broke the kiss, needing oxygen. She pressed her forehead against the bulkhead, her short nails scraping the unyielding metal.

Odo was completely lost to every reaction of her body and to the way he was touching her. His desire was clawing at him, urging him to have her. While he had his wits about him, he made his boots and uniform top disappear, leaving him in only the tan pants. Freeing his hands from inside her uniform, he turned Nerys around to face him. Her cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of crimson. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, curling his fingers into the fabric, pulling it down her arms.

Nerys opened her eyes at his words. She freed her arms from the tight hold of her uniform, helping him to push it down her hips. He stilled any further actions from her with one look. She was enthralled with the sight of him in his knees, stripping the garment from her body. When she was finally naked, he stood before her again, and his lips taking hers. Kira wouldn’t be swept away quite so easily. Her hands went to the closure of his pants, opening it and then lowering the zipper. The hard length of him sprang free, pressing into her lower abdomen.

Odo slid his hands down her sides, over her hips, and gripped the back of her thighs once again. Silently, she looped her arms around the back of his neck. Then he lifted her, pinning her to the wall. His hard organ slid inside her, filling her. In this moment, they froze. All he could do was stare into her beautiful brown eyes and feel how much he loved her, how much he craved her. He thrust up into her, drawing a gasp from her. 

Nerys gave into the hunger she had for him. With her back braced between his chest and the wall, she used that for leverage, pumping her legs to move up and down his hard length. Odo moved with her, their eyes never leaving each other. Pretty soon, though, he was holding her still, taking complete control of their love making. She brought her right hand up to cup the back of his head as her left traveled down, her fingers digging into his skin, feeling the simulated muscles of his back flexing. 

Odo drove into Nerys over and over, each thrust harder than the one before. The hunger his body had felt for hers hadn’t lessened now that they were together. In fact, each time they made love, he only wanted her more. She gave him a way of connecting to her that he’d never experienced. Giving himself over to that powerful desire, he drove them both over the edge. Odo felt her inner muscles clamp down on him, milking him, trying to coax out his release in return. From his time as a solid, his body remembered what it should do. He claimed her mouth, muffling her cries of pleasure as he came inside her.

Nerys could hardly form a coherent thought. Her body was quivering from her orgasm. All she could do was try to catch her breath while Odo gave her small kisses. He was slowly taking them to the floor. She was barely aware of him sitting, holding her in his lap while still staying inside her, filling her with his flesh. Kira didn’t fear he would lose his form as she rested against him. “If this is… too much… let… me… know…” she said, her breathing labored, and her eyes closed. 

“This is perfect,” Odo replied, kissing her sweaty brow. Inside, he was awash with minor detonations of pleasure. Every minute change of her body was echoing inside him. It would be a while before he was settled down enough for him to be able to finish out his duty shift. Tonight, he sensed, he would be craving to have her again… and again. 

EVENING:

Nerys sat at a table with Jadzia after had contacted her to say he was going to be late. It gave her time to think about that afternoon, about the intense need she had for him. That craving hadn’t dissipated after their passion fueled tryst. After the first few months of being with him, she thought the desire would slow down to something they could manage. Instead, it was as if it had been set to full boil.

Jadzia studied her best friend. Kira still had a blush on her cheeks, a twinkle in her eye, and small satisfied mile turning up the corner of her lips. “You did it, didn’t you?” she asked, hoping for more details. 

Nerys chuckled, sighed, and nodded. “I hadn’t planned on it, honestly…. My skin is still tingling,” she admitted with a shy smile. Then, Odo had stepped into OPS and suddenly, it was all she could think about.

“Human, Klingon, Shape-shifter… Men like sex,” Jadzia quipped. Not that she was complaining, really. She’d been a man several times, and sex had definitely been one of her top favorite activities. 

“This was different, though,” Kira responded, choosing to ignore the bait her friend was dangling in front of her. “I have this craving for Odo; his touch, his kiss – everything.”

“You’ve never felt like that before? Not with Bariel or Shakaar?” Jadzia asked, slightly perplexed. 

“No, and I loved Bariel, but ours was more spiritual. I loved that bond between us more than anything else. Shakaar was more of a fantasy coming true, but not as I imagined it. He wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t what I expected.” Kira floundered, trying to find the right words to convey what she meant. Though, with Dax, her friend had a wealth of lifetimes to draw on. Certainly, she would figure out what Kira was trying to say. 

“And with Odo its vastly different than both of them combined?” Jadzia asked.

Nerys nodded. Then, she caught sight of a familiar tan uniform. She was up and moving even before her mind realized what she was doing. A tether was pulling her towards Odo until she was standing before him. The rest of the Promenade fell away, leaving the two of them. “I missed you,” she said, and it was true. She took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

Odo stepped in close to Nerys and replied, “I missed you, too.” Surreptitiously, he scanned the faces that were trying to not avidly watch them. Since the day they kissed in full view of many people, they garnered stares whenever they were together. “Perhaps we should go to my quarters,” he suggested.

“Lead the way, Constable,” Nerys replied with a hint of anticipation in her voice. She walked beside him, causally glancing at him whenever she could. Kira liked watching the way he walked, his perfect posture, the certainty of his stride. All thought of having dinner with Jadzia was forgotten. 

*******

A little while later, after Kira had changed into a pair of grey pajama pants and a matching camisole, she sat in the only chair staring off into space through the large view port. Movement caught her attention. Looking up, she saw Odo standing in the open doorway of the bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of simulated black sleep pants. He leaned against the door jamb with his arms crossed. Nerys swallowed hard, a burst of desire rose up inside her. However, she did her best to control it this time. She was working up the nerve to ask him something and she didn’t know how he was going to take it.

Odo could see Nerys wanted to ask him something, but he had momentarily distracted her with his state of undress. It was nice to know that he had that kind of power with her, that he could inspire passion in her. “What is it, Nerys?” he asked, dropping his arms to his sides. 

“I want to ask you something, but you may not want to answer…” Kira looked away as she got up to go to the view port. She crossed her arms and took a deep breath. Before she had a chance to turn around, he was there behind her. Instantly, she was keenly aware of his body, though he stood with a breath of space between them. 

“Then ask me,” Odo urged, whispering in her ear.

“Did you have sex with her? The Female Founder?” Nerys asked. When he went still behind her, she turned to look at him. His face was closed off to her, keeping her from seeing what he was thinking. “You don’t have to tell me,” she said, backpedaling. 

Odo made a choice to talk to Kira about it. She knew the rough details, that he had spent three days with the Female Founder, but he hadn’t told her what had happened between them. “Yes, we did,” he answered. 

“What was it like with her?” Nerys didn’t know what she wanted to hear, or even why she was asking about it. 

Odo put a little thought into it. Looking back on his time with the Female Founder, his experience with her had been rather chilly. “It was cold.”

“Cold?” Kira questioned, her right eyebrow arching. 

Odo thought it was better to show as he explained. He used his body to back Nerys up against the bulkhead. Her breathing changed, quickening. He knew her pulse was starting to increase as well. Placing his hands to her sides, he pressed his forehead against hers. “When I’m near I can see the way your body changes; there’s a flash of heat across your skin, your breathing changes, and your pulse speeds up.” He drew the back of his index finger lightly across the edge of her bottom lip making it quiver.

“She didn’t react at all?” Kira managed to ask. Her brain was quickly losing to the desire rising inside her. “She was doing it wrong, then,” she stated glibly. 

Odo chuckled but continued to demonstrate what he meant. “When I slide my hand down between your thighs, you moan.” His left hand slid beneath the band of her pants, finding the juncture between her thighs. She was already wet. He slid a finger inside her and was rewarded with a sharp gasp that turned into one of her seductive moans. “Do you feel that?”

“Yes…” Nerys moaned as her muscles clenched trying to keep his probing digit inside her. In her mind, she was filling in what he wasn’t saying. The Female Founder didn’t react the way she was. Being touched by Odo hadn’t excited her at all. 

“Your body enjoys my touch,” Odo stated, a little satisfied with himself at the state he’d reduced Nerys to. “I know what you want, how you want it just by the way you look at me, the way you moan and whimper.” Each word was punctuated with a small thrust of his finger. 

Nerys braced her hands on Odo’s chest, her short nails digging into his flesh. She gave herself over to pleasure racing through her. His words coupled with the way he moved his finger had her coming in his arms. She leaned into him, panting, feeling her knees wanting to give out. Nerys focused on regaining control of her body after that. 

Even though Odo had momentarily stalled Kira’s questions, he knew he hadn’t stopped them completely. When she regained her sense, she was going to keep asking. So, he asked first, “Do you want me to show you more?”

“Yes,” Nerys said, nodding slightly. She whimpered when he freed his hand from between her legs. 

Odo took her hand and lead her into the bedroom. The bed was new, as were the sheets. Making love to Kira wasn’t to be done on the same bed where he showed the Female Founder what humanoid sex was. 

Nerys stood by the bed and pulled off her camisole and then shed her pants. She moved the ruby jewel toned silk sheet aside. Settling herself back on the bed, she waited for him to show what else he’d shown the Female Founder. 

“Lights to one third,” Odo ordered the computer. The moment it had darkened considerably, he shifted so his pants disappeared. He was left naked and hard for her. 

“Odo?” Nerys could barely make him out in the low light. Eagerness heightened her need for him. 

“Does this make you want me more?” Odo asked standing just a little bit away from the bed. 

“Yes,” Kira answered, lying back on the bed. The light flow of the air in the bedroom whispered across her body, her nipples responded, her heart beat faster, and her stomach fluttered in anticipation for having him again. 

Odo finished what Kira had started. “The Female Founder didn’t understand how I could want to have sex with a solid, how I could want to have it with you,” he said as he situated himself between Kira’s parted legs where he knew he was welcome. Leaning down, he continued with his lesson. He placed his lips against her lower abdomen, just below her navel. Nerys tensed and then gasped. He kissed her again, this time a little higher. The muscles clenched beneath his lips and he smiled. Looking up the line of her body, he could see her teeth biting her bottom lip, fighting to keep more of her thrilling moans contained. “When I’m with you, I know I can excite you with my kiss,” he said moments before demonstrating. 

Nerys pushed her head back into the pillow, biting harder on her lip, and her breathing labored. He slowly kissed his way towards the swell of her right breast. She did find him exciting and his kiss was intoxicating. His mouth closed over her nipple, his tongue swirling around the bud. Her mouth fell open and she moaned. Kira thought she would come undone from just his mouth on her.

Odo pulled away, delighting in the state he’d reduced her to. He took a little time to watch her as she tried to regain some of her senses. When she did look at him, he took her hands in his, lacing their fingers together before he pinned them above her head. “Your moans are music to me ears and your body is my paradise,” he whispered. 

Nerys brought her knees up, feeling the hard length of him at the right angle to slip inside her. When their eyes met, he surged forward, filling her in one stroke. She cried out, loudly. He didn’t give her a chance to catch her breath and she didn’t want him to. The pace was steady, long and short thrusts designed to drive her out of her mind with pleasure. Through it all, she managed to keep her eyes linked with his. In his blue depths, she saw the ecstasy he felt. Her body meant something to him. It was a sign she hadn’t known she needed. Her eyes fluttered closed as her head pushed back into the mattress. 

“Keep your eyes on me, Nerys,” Odo growled deeply. She loved that sound. It had her opening her eyes as he drove into her harder, faster. He fought with his body to maintain his shape. Being inside Kira, looking into her eyes, was more intimate to him than being in the Great Link. Her body told him what she wanted. Shifting slightly, he hit a spot deep inside her that made her pleasure flare like wildfire.

Nerys clutched at his hands, her knees gripping his sides tightly as she came for the second time that night. “Oh… yes!” she shouted. Any more of her moans were muffled by Odo, kissing her. It wasn’t about keeping her quiet. He’d told her that he loved the feel her pleasure filled cries filling him when he kissed her. She knew it gave him pleasure and she was more than happy to give him what he needed from her. 

*******

A little while later, Odo lay behind Nerys lightly kissing the back of her left shoulder. They were still naked with just the sheet draped over their waists. She had gone quiet as she fiddled with the fingers of his left hand. “You still want to ask questions, don’t you?” he asked with a slight chuckle in his voice. 

Kira rolled over to her back, pressing her side into his chest as she brought her hand up to cup the side of his face. “I won’t if you don’t want me to,” she replied softly. 

“It’s okay,” Odo responded. The urgency that had been riding him was slumbering for a moment. He felt they could talk without nearly drowning in hunger. 

“I don’t understand how, as you put it, she could’ve been so cold,” Nerys commented. Each time she and Odo made love, it was powerful, and it only served to deepen the bond they were forming. “You’re an excellent lover. You’re expressive, giving, and a little on the dominant side. I kind of like it, but only from you.”

“Then, I’ll keep doing what I’m doing,” Odo joked. In the bedroom, he found he could be assertive with her. He could initiate an evening of love making and she would be eager for it, for him as many times as they could manage. 

Kira made a face at him but softened it with one of her smiles that she knew he loved. “Did she not have any desire at all?”

“She wanted to know what all the fuss was about. She didn’t enjoy it because she didn’t have what you and I have,” Odo responded. 

“And what’s that?” Kira asked earnestly. 

“Chemistry, history,” Odo responded, “just to name a few things.” He leaned down to steal a kiss. When he pulled back, she had a small trace of sadness in her eyes. “What is it?” he asked. 

“Showing her something so intimate must have been hard for you,” Kira muttered, furrowing her brow. He nodded, thinking about his answer, about how best to explain it to her. 

“After the Dominion evacuated, and I had time to think about those three days, it left me feeling a little cheap, I’ll admit. For her it was clinical, something new to learn and evaluate,” Odo responded a little gruffly. Each time he linked with the Founder, he didn’t realize that she was hollowing him out, turning him into someone who didn’t question her views on things. When she wanted to experience humanoid sex, it hadn’t occurred to him to say no. 

“Wasn’t it a little strange for you too after being able to be in the link with her?” Kira asked.

“Honestly, I prefer the link I have with you,” Odo answered. He stretched out on his back, bringing Kira in against his side as tightly as he could. 

Nerys rested her head on his chest. After a few seconds, she said, “I can’t give you what she can. All I have is my body.” Sitting up, she at astride his thighs, resting her hands on his chest. 

Odo sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist. “And you think we can’t link? When I’m inside you, I’m connected deeper to you than I would be to any one of my people. I don’t need to share your thoughts to know what you want. I know what you’re feeling by the way you hold me, the way you touch me in return, the way you kiss me. All of it, that’s our link.” He would tell her that as many times as she needed to hear it. 

Nerys didn’t have to reply. She kissed him sweetly. This time, when they dissolved into love making, it was slow and tender, the kind that stretched on into the early morning of the station. Neither of them noticed, though. They were too consumed with each other.

MORNING:

Nerys hadn’t bothered getting dressed. She wrapped the silk sheet around herself and ventured out to the living room, to stand once against by the large viewport. Last night she had reached a deeper understanding of the relationship she had with Odo; about how special it really was. The intense need she had been feeling for him was still there, but she understood it better. Since learning that he had been with the Female Founder for three whole days, she had been feeling like she was second rate. She knew Odo would never say anything like that, but she couldn’t help feeling that way. Last night had changed that for her.

Odo, in his gelatinous state, sensed Kira’s movements. She had gotten out of bed and immediately he reformed into his familiar humanoid form, wearing just the black pair of sleep pants from last night. Going out to the main room, he found her looking pale against the deep red of the sheet wrapped around her. “Nerys, are you all right?” he asked, crossing the distance between them. 

“I’m fine,” Kira replied. She turned to him and draped her arms over his shoulders. “I hope I didn’t hurt you by asking about the Female Founder last night?”

“No, but I was a little curious as to why you did though,” Odo replied. After their talk in Dax’s closet during the party, they had come to an understanding about the Dominion Occupation, and that was enough for them. 

“I didn’t realize I was feeling like I was less than what you need,” Nerys answered softly. Before he could deny what she was saying, she continued, “I needed to know that she couldn’t be everything, do everything. I needed to know I have something you hunger for more than the Great Link.” It was one of those uneasy feelings that tended to creep up out of nowhere. Now that they talked about it and Odo reassured her in his unique way, she was feeling more confident about her place in his life. 

Odo wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. “Nerys, I have always wanted you. The Link was my second choice, a way of hiding from how fiercely I crave you…”

“You crave me?” Nerys asked. She had used that same word last night when she was talking to Jadzia. That word had been cropping up a lot in her thoughts lately, and apparently for him too. 

“I can never get enough of you,” Odo said with a nod. After first, he thought this need for her was normal. Then, as time went on, it only grew stronger, more insistent. His whole being thirsted for hers. 

“I told Jadzia the same thing last night,” Kira admitted, smiling gently. “I’ve never felt that before for anyone else. Just you.” 

Odo didn’t reply. He simply kissed Nerys, letting her feel how important she was to him. She was the one he wanted to be with more than anything – more than the Great Link. With her, he had everything he wanted and everything he needed. Odo had the love of his life. 

REPLIMAT:

Jadzia sat alone at a table sipping her fresh raktajino. She had been thinking about how strange Nerys had been the last few days. It was more than just being overly amorous for Odo. There had to be something else going on. She happened to look up and there was the subject of her pensive thoughts. 

Kira looked thoroughly apologetic as she asked, “Is this seat taken?”

Jadzia thought about making the Major suffer, but that wouldn’t be any fun. It was far easier to ask uncomfortable questions. So, she replied, “Not anymore.” 

“I’m sorry for walking out on you like I did,” Kira said immediately, getting the apology out of the way first as she sat down.

Jadzia shrugged her right shoulder and responded, “It’s okay. I’ve been known to do that a few times myself.” Love was an all-consuming emotion that she had fallen victim to many times before, through all of her lifetimes. “The sex must have been worth it,” she quipped. 

“It was…enlightening,” Kira replied softly, a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.

“You’re going to make me ask, aren’t you?” Jadzia inquired, her shoulders slumping slightly.

One of the reasons Nerys confided in Jadzia, because the Trill had a wealth of past experiences to draw on to help give her advice. “I asked him about those three days that he and the Female Founder spent together.” 

“And?” Jadzia prodded. 

“He told me they had sex,” Kira responded in a hushed voice. 

“Oh,” Jadzia mouthed. “Did he say what it was like with her?” Had Kira really set herself up for that much punishment?

“He said it was cold,” Kira answered. 

“Cold? What the hell does that mean?” Jadzia asked. Of all the answers she’d expected, that certainly wasn’t one of them. It was new to her for sure. 

Kira chuckled at her friend’s confused tone. “I asked the same thing, so Odo demonstrated the difference between the two of us. He showed me how I respond to him and she didn’t….” 

“No ecstasy? No liveliness?” Jadzia wondered. Kira shook her head. She scoffed, “Then she was doing it wrong.”

“That’s what I said,” Kira confirmed with another little laugh.

“She didn’t even fake it?” Jadzia quietly inquietly with a hint of incredulity in her voice. 

“According to Odo, she wanted to know what sex was. I don’t think it even occurred to her to fake it,” Kira explained. “Last night helped me to feel like he was getting what he needed from me and that I wasn’t second place to the link.” 

“Kira, anyone who knows Odo, knows how he cares about you, would never describe you as second place to anything in his life,” Jadzia stated vehemently. “After three years on this station, I knew her was in love you…”

“I thought you said you had no idea,” Kira interrupted, stifling her laughter. 

“Okay, I lied,” Jadzia giggled. “How’s your hunger for him? Sated?” she asked, genuinely curious. Nerys had seemed unsettled last night when talking about her intense need for her lover. 

“It’s satisfied… for now,” Kira replied honestly and with a hint of wickedness. After last night, she understood her craving better. It was still there, and she suspected, it would always be simmering just below the surface.

Standing just out of view, Odo watched Nerys and Dax laughing and talking together. He didn’t need to know what they were discussing because he could already guess. They were talking about last night. Maybe not as in depth as Commander Dax would like, but Nerys trusted her enough with some of the details. Finally, unable to remain away from her, Odo strode into view.

Jadzia sobered slightly, enough to say, “Good morning, Constable.” 

Nerys gave her friend a look, and then got up. As soon as she turned around, Odo was there. She draped her arms over his shoulders and whispered, “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Good morning,” Odo replied sweetly. He wrapped his arms around her in return without caring who saw them. They were happy, what more could he ask for? Before he could even register the change in Kira’s eyes, she was leaning in to kiss him. Life was perfect.

THE END


End file.
